


The Most Magical Place on Earth

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [122]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash if you squint, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Merlin Takes Arthur to Disneyland</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Magical Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:I convinced you to ship McSpirk .___. Speaking of, Merlin takes Arthur to Disneyland.  
> (That’s right… I knew I’d cave eventually)

Arthur looked around wide-eyed and asked, in an awed voice “What is this place?"

"Welcome to Disneyland Arthur, the most magical place on earth" said Merlin with a smirk.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at him, before breaking into a grin, grabbing Merlin’s hand, and dragging him to the nearest attraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short. I’ve only ever been to Disney World, and apparently, the two places are totally different. S


End file.
